


Love is the true art

by noona_in_too_deep



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Quickies, RapCo - Freeform, they are just big softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: Namjoon lets both hands rest on the elder’s compact ass and pulls him in to rub their groins together, making Jiho groan softly:“Fuck. I thought you would be too tired for that.”“I am too tired for this, but the thought that we might not be able to do this for the next two months drives me crazy.”“We got enough time before the pizza comes?”“I guess? It said about 60 minutes.”





	Love is the true art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/gifts).



> For Drago, because I discovered I need this ship in my life thanks to them <3
> 
> I’m temporarily straying from my main fic, which has a RapCo side-story. I like this pair so much that they have to be the protagonists now.

 

Jiho punches in the door code and toes off his sneakers while trying to finish the call with his manager quickly:

 

“Yeah, hyung. I’ll do that... no, we can go over that tomorrow, let’s not get lost in the details now... OK, OK, bye.”

 

He sighs annoyed after he hangs up. It has been so hard to come home early - and with early he means 1:30am. The mountain of work he left unfinished in the studio would have to wait until tomorrow night after a company meeting, an interview and a band rehearsal for his upcoming concerts in Tokyo in two weeks.

 

Yet he still feels wrung out like a towel from the release of his single album with IU and his first solo concert last weekend. _Fatigue is like mileage that doesn’t get accumulated._ He suddenly remembers how Penomeco came up with this line of his rap for Millic’s song Paradise thinking of Zico’s busy, sleep-lacking lifestyle.

 

All the heaviness and tiredness falls off of Zico when he steps into the living room and catches his boyfriend’s gaze: every time he sees him - even after all this time - Namjoon has this happy, awed twinkle in the eye as if Jiho personally hung the sun and the moon in the sky just for him. And let’s not get started on the adorable dimples that grace his round cheeks next to his lovely, wide smile... Jiho smiles back before placing a sonorous peck on the younger’s lips.

 

“Hmmm, baby, wassup?”

 

“Been waiting for you, babe. Chicken or jjajangmyeon?”

 

“Pizza tonight?”

 

“Sounds good. Let’s order.”

 

They plop down on the couch next to each other, sticking their heads close over RM’s mobile while they place the order online and Zico’s hand rubs the other’s neck gently.

 

“I hope I didn’t make you wait long?”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I just arrived and just sat here spacing out for a minute. I actually wanted to shower before you come, I’m all sweaty from the dance practice. The two new choreographies are no joke.”

 

“The title song and that drum’n’bass song you sent me?”

 

“Yeah. _Idol_ and _I’m Fine_. Plus all the stuff we go over for the concerts...”

 

Jiho smoothes his hand down the other’s neck towards his jaw to angle his head for a kiss. Then he looks at Namjoon with tender sympathy: if Zico’s schedule was hell, he could not even imagine how Joon was holding up under all the pressure of a backbreaking race of comeback after comeback, broken up only by a bone-grinding world tour and apeshit-crazy public attention for every step you take.

 

“I know, baby. It’s too much sometimes, right?”

 

RM nods, smile faltering for a heartbeat. Then he swiftly changes the topic:

 

“I wanted to say again: I’m so sorry, love, that I missed your concert! Both days! I really tried to get away, but just two weeks before the release and the kick off of our tour I simply couldn’t.”

 

“I know, I know, no need to apologize. It was really sweet that you made it to my waiting room backstage after the concert though.”

 

“Still... your first solo concert. I really wanted to support you. I was just checking the chances of flying to Tokyo to at least see you there, but we have music shows on those dates and then we fly to LA.”

 

“That’s OK, darling, I know how busy you are right now.”

 

Their smile is a little sad, since they know how heavily the responsibility of their lives rests on their shoulders - especially since both are the leaders of their groups. It’s the price they pay for floating atop the music industry. But it comes even more expensive: the cost is also how little time they can make to see each other.

 

Jiho is just infinitely grateful that he moved out of Block B’s dorm a few years ago so that they can savor the privacy of his little apartment whenever they manage to spend time together. He stands up and extends a hand to Namjoon with a grin:

 

“Come, up. I’ll join you in the shower, I’m all gross, too.”

 

Namjoon’s gorgeous, naked body is much more interesting than the soothing, warm water or the expensive smelling shower gel, so Jiho has a hard time keeping his hands off him in the shower.

 

Inwardly, he thanks the BTS members and their management for making Joon join them in the gym all the time as he squeezes his bicep appreciating and runs his palms down his chest and abs.

 

He feels RM trace his tattoos up his arms, down his shoulders, chest and stomach, then up his flanks again and hears him hum over the patter of water:

 

“Hmmm, I missed you.”

 

“Me too. And I don’t even want to think about all the time you’ll be gone.”

 

“You’ll be on tour, too.”

 

“But you’ll be in America when I’m in Europe and vice versa. I hate the thought of missing you in a unfamiliar hotel bed instead of at home.”

 

Namjoon silences him with a long kiss. He remembers being intimidated by Zico’s tough-guy front back when he didn’t know him well. Now, he feels his heart melt at this adorably, soft side of him.

 

The younger also remembers being intimidated by the tattoo of Zico’s mother staring at him at first. Now, she is a familiar and benevolent presence, like an accomplice in loving this amazing man. Because he is so, so pretty with his feline eyes and plush mouth in his smooth, wide features. His broad shoulders and skinny legs. His hair long behind his ears, dyed a messy blonde.

 

Without noticing, their kiss grows deeper, more wanting. Their hands wander and appreciate. Namjoon lets both hands rest on the elder’s compact ass and pulls him in to rub their groins together, making Jiho groan softly:

 

“Fuck. I thought you would be too tired for that.”

 

“I am too tired for this, but the thought that we might not be able to do this for the next two months drives me crazy.”

 

“We got enough time before the pizza comes?”

 

“I guess? It said about 60 minutes.”

 

Jiho’s grin is anticipating and naughty - it looks so good on his face that Namjoon feels his knees turn weak like pudding with desire. It happens to him every goddamn time, because deep within, every now and then he still can’t believe that the offish rapper, the unapproachable idol is _his_. That the cool and gorgeous kid stoops low enough to play with the awkward, clumsy nerd.

 

The pure adoration in the elder’s low and raspy voice reminds him that he is just as in love with him as he himself:

 

“Baby, shit, you’re so beautiful. Even if I write 100 songs about you, it would still not be enough to do you justice. Bedroom?”

 

RM just hums and breaks into a smile that swallows his eyes while Zico throws him a towel. Their skin is still damp and their hair dripping when they fall into the bed in an unorderly heap of tangled limbs and searching tongues.

 

Although that initial fire at the beginning of a relationship - the one that consumes every reasoning with urgent want and passion - burned down to a comfortable, warming blaze, the two young men make up for the lack of novelty by expertly finding just the right spots where to caress with feathery lips, were to stroke with nimble fingers and where to bite and lick with the goal of earning a moan.

 

And moan is just what Namjoon does: long and deep on the exhale as he watches his hard cock disappear between Jiho’s illegally-sinful lips. He runs one hand through his wet, bleached hair while the other one starts to inch towards his cleft, starting to rub his hole gently.

 

“What do you want tonight, babe?” he asks, voice thick with lust.

 

Zico pulls off and looks at RM with red lips and cocked head, clearly thinking his options through - it makes the desire bubble in the younger’s stomach hotly.

 

“Hmmmm, dunno? As you like?”

 

“Can I fuck you? I really want to.”

 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Zico sounds breathy and his eyes go wide at the notion.

 

They haven’t done it in a while, but the elder is completely relaxed and pliant under Namjoon’s fingers - better said: around his fingers stretching him expertly. It makes the younger irrationally proud and delighted how trustingly he abandons himself.

 

Jiho keeps his eyes shut tight, just reveling in the sensation as he feels Namjoon’s lubed-up dick push into him slow, hot and solid. He savors being fed millimeter by millimeter and the pleasurable stretch around the girth.

 

Drawing his knees closer to his chest, he gives the man between his legs better access and sighs contented when the other’s hips meet his. He is feeling so full and so close to Namjoon, who rests his forehead on his chest to compose himself for a second, because not only the sensation of hot tightness around him is a bit overwhelming each time - no, to him, the _concept_ of being buried inside his Zico is overpowering each time. He doesn’t believe he’ll ever grow accustomed or tired of it.

 

They kiss long and deep, tongues dancing while the younger starts rocking gently with tiny movements. It’s enough to have Jiho gasp into his mouth. It’s the signal Namjoon needed to increase his motions until the slide in and out is so smooth and exquisite that Jiho bites his plumb lower lip in pleasure.

 

Easily building up a rhythm that has them both panting from indulgence, RM sits back on his haunches and thrusts into Zico’s core harder and deeper. He ignores the screeching protests from his tired-out thighs, because his boyfriend deserves only the best and arches his back off the bed so prettily while throwing his head back with a luxurious moan that the younger knows it’s totally worth the strain.

 

Both of them are already swirling dangerously close to the maelstrom of their orgasm, so there is no need to draw anything out, as Jiho meets Namjoon’s thrusts with his hips and the younger finds the right angle to force a pressed _ah shit!_ from his mouth. They just surrender to the rising tension, translating into a growing desperation in their movements.

 

The way their bodies collide is more determined and frantic than elegant, but oh so satisfying. Zico feels every fiber in his lower abdomen tighten like a wire. He’s so close. Broken by his pants and the other’s harsh thrusts, he tries to get RM’s attention:

 

“F-fuck, I-I’m gonna...”

 

Namjoon flicks his eyes open and meets his pleading gaze. Understanding immediately, he drapes his body over the rapper, trapping and rubbing his cock between their bellies, and kisses him messily. The younger’s hand finds Jiho’s on the mattress and they intertwine their fingers as they look each other in the eye.

 

A nearly unperceivable nod and a few increasingly sloppy thrusts later they drown in the abyss at the same time: Jiho feels the wave of heat wash over him, making him gasp for air as he releases hot and sticky. Namjoon is almost distracted by how his chest rages with love and adoration as he watches Jiho’s face scrunch up and then go slack that he is surprised when he blows into Jiho’s tight heat with his cock twitching and his balls contracting.

 

They can’t be bothered to kiss neatly, so they brush their lips and tongues torpidly as Namjoon’s hips become quiet. Jiho hums contented and stretches like after waking up from a restful sleep when the younger rolls off with a satisfied grin like a cat after licking a whole plate of cream clean.

 

“Oh god, so good. I love you.” he mumbles before he reaches for the tissues.

 

“Hmmm, yeah. Love you, too.” Jiho responds with a fucked-out voice.

 

After a short while the doorbell disturbs them in their little cocoon of bliss and Zico scrambles towards the door while fumbling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. RM feels boneless and allows himself a moment to just stare at the ceiling with a big fat smile on his face.

 

In a daze, he thinks he is one lucky bastard to be at this point in his life now: he has Woo Jiho. He has his family. His members. His fans. He has so much, he feels full to the brim with happiness and wouldn’t want to trade spots with anyone in the world. He’s happy. Truly happy.

 

He feels blessed to be where he is right now, because he remembers back: back as a teenager, Runch Randa already liked Nacseo - liked him more than he was supposed to. But he was too awkward and clumsy to do anything about his feelings, especially since whenever he cautiously brought up the topic, Zico didn’t seem to have a too positive view on homosexuality.

 

Debuting with Block B and BTS their lives drifted apart until a few months after their re-encounter for the MAMA joint performance in 2014: Namjoon had a slump and needed someone to talk to who could relate to his challenges as the leader of an idol group and decided to send a message to Jiho.

 

They were a bit too sensitive, creative and talented to fit into the stereotypical, bubble-gum colored idol world and started to talk. They talked a lot, finding understanding, like-mindedness and comfort - but the old, long-buried interest in _more_ flared up in RM.

 

Namjoon grins broader when he thinks about one of his positive characteristics: he is persistent and enduring. Stubbornly persistent and enduring. But the kind of persistence that never feels obstinate or intrusive. It is always mild, warmhearted and as soft as an evasive, fluffy white cloud. Yet, it is continuously syrupy and sticky, so that eventually Zico got completely caught up in it - and ended up giving _them_ a chance.

 

“Pizza!” Jiho calls from the living room.

 

Namjoon finally gets up and chuckles to himself, because the same sticky-soft persistence eventually made the older rapper agree to give bottoming a try and - more recently - made him erase that little homophobic slur in “Tough Cookie” that had always bothered RM.

 

As if they were really starving, they inhale the pizza and hold a conversation of short sentences muffled through a full mouth:

 

“Yah, I read you sold out 40.000 seats in New York within minutes. Congrats!”

 

“Hmmm-mh. Thanks. How are the sales for your tour going?”

 

“Could be better. For the Europe leg, I didn’t even manage sell 400 per venue so far, while you sell out 40.000.”

 

Namjoon hates the disappointment and bitterness in his boyfriend’s voice.

 

“Yah, don’t say it like that. You might not know that feeling, because you are the star of Block B - you’re every BBC’s wet dream - but I know those people would not come for me alone. Not if they were given the choice between seeing me or seeing Jungkook or Jimin or Taehyung.”

 

“Baby, you know that’s bullshit. Don’t look at any of those dumb rankings. Those so-called fans that are too stupid to realize what a beautiful and amazing human being you are - and that without you their faves would not even have a beat or a line to sing to - are not worth wasting a thought. Unnecessary excess baggage. Don’t let them drag you down. Just do what you love.”

 

“I love you and I’m doing you.” RM counters with a smirk.

 

“Smooth, very smooth, Romeo. RapRomeo.” Jiho snorts with laughter so that a few pizza crumbs spray from his lips: “I think you should have changed your name to RR, RM-ssi.”

 

“Ha-ha, very funny. Oh, by the way, I read this review of your new song - I don’t know if you have seen this yet?” Namjoon asks and pulls up [an article](http://seoulbeats.com/2018/08/zicos-soulmate-is-a-surrealistic-look-at-connections/) on his mobile phone.

 

“In English?”

 

“Yeah. It says:

 

> “SoulMate” isn’t explicit about making the relationship between the two about attraction or romantic love. Rather, it focuses on the intriguing nature of fate that brings two people together, eventually keeping them together. The scene with Zico and IU walking about in circles between two lifts perhaps best describes this bizarre feeling that comes with finding one’s soulmate — someone who enters and understands the strange worlds inside one’s own mind. As though walking within a revolving door, there is an endless cycle of feeling trapped, but also comfort in companionship and camaraderie.

 

Namjoon then translates to Korean, because he feels a strange attachment to the phrase “ _this bizarre feeling that comes with finding one’s soulmate — someone who enters and understands the strange worlds inside one’s own mind.”_ and he doesn’t want the nuances lost in Jiho’s limited English knowledge.

 

“Whoa. Nice. It really is that feeling of truly and deeply understanding each other - and it’s a little weird at first, but then it’s just plain out beautiful.” Jiho says with enthusiasm, shooting a wide smile at Namjoon.

 

They look at each other with affection sparkling in their eyes. They have that level of understanding. That understanding, the togetherness and support makes _them_ work. Makes Zico get up the next morning to rush from meeting to meeting. Makes RM be able to deal with all the pressure and craziness of the months to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now please excuse me while I squeal my mind out in delight, because last week I bought tickets to see Zico in September and BTS in October!


End file.
